We Want Out
by pizzeria madness
Summary: WE’D WANT OUT... — ❨ FNAF FANFICTION ❩ — “This restaurant is going to be perfect!” He clapped his hands and hugged Elliot. The girl groaned and rolled her eyes, “We are only doing this to find Dad, right?” Michael chuckled, “Of course. We will make him pay.” — This was how the last ever Freddy Fazbear’s was built. Two people, Michael and Elliot Afton, had began to work on the
1. Chapter One

_With a **click**, the locks on the suit ( springlocks ) had been tightened. Sharp pain suddenly shot through the male's body, making him fall onto the ground. He was shaking. He kept begging for mercy as the pain got worse. The ghosts hovered around him, only watching the disaster. Suddenly, the suit stopped moving. He's finally **gone**..._

"_COME ON!_" A voice yelled, followed by the sound of a remote dropping to the floor. "There's something... **wrong**. How come his disappearance hasn't appeared on the news?"

"I don't know." Short snappy sentence from the next voice.

Nobody knew why his disappearance hasn't appeared on news. Maybe because he wasn't important like other cases? Maybe it's because of what he did? Questions, questions that can't be answered... The silence between the two voices began to get awkward.

These two were called Elliot and Michael.

Michael was the oldest son in the family, Elliot being the second, Elizabeth being the third. The youngest was Oliver Afton. The parents, William Afton and Claire Afton, weren't really getting along. Their parent, Claire, went missing before their other parent, William, had also went missing. None of them knew why.

"They might not be interested in his disappearance." Michael muttered, getting up.

Elliot snorted and stared up the stairs, "True. Elizabeth and Oliv-"

Michael gave her the death stare. She cut herself off before saying anything. They weren't allowed to say Oliver around Michael due to... " Personal Reasons ". Elliot understood why. She just didn't get why he forced her not to say it.

She also noticed that Michael was also getting more purple everytime a day goes by. Elliot had found Michael in a street, unconscious and didn't know what had happened to him. People had saw him throw metal up, that suddenly went into the drain. They were scared for Elliot because as they watched her drag him away, they began to mouth "I hope you are ok with him." or "Please stay safe."

Elliot had to explain everything that happened while he was unconscious and being used as an escape method. From the whole missing Claire case to... now.

"Elliot, we should go and find him."

"Are you out of your mind, Michael?"

"We need to run a restaurant."

"A restaurant???? Michael, please! Are yo—"

Michael grabbed onto her arm and dragged her out of the house. Elliot had tried to get her arm out of her older brother's grip, but it never worked as his grip got tighter.

"Michael, let go! Everybody is looking at us!" Elliot hissed.

It was true, everybody was clearly staring at the dead-looking Michael and the normal Elliot. Michael sighed and let go of her arm, making her fall onto her back.

"But promise me you'll help me set this restaurant up." Michael whispered, ignoring the people who were staring at the two siblings.

"Fine! Why are we even setting up a restaurant?" Elliot crossed her arms, staring up at her older brother.

"Oh, you'll see."

"Wh—"

"You'll see..."


	2. Chapter Two

"You'll see isn't a good answer, Michael." Elliot crossed her arms, looking to the side.

The two had begun to walk towards an abandoned pizzeria which had been once called 'Ricky's Fun House'. Michael smiled as they stood in front of the pizzeria.

"So, what do you think? Should we make this into the pizzeria?" He looked at Elliot, who was now shaking.

Elliot looked up at the building and read the almost ripped off sign. '_Ricky's Fun House_' brought many bad memories. She looked back up at her brother and put a nervous smile on her face. "Okay..."

"Is that a yes?" Michael titled his head.

"Obviously."

"Right! It's settled. We should get to work, then."

Michael opened the doors to the old pizzeria. A unpleasant smell hit him and made him step back. "Maybe... you go in."

Elliot sighed and stepped in. She began to gag and covered her nose. "What the heck??? Why does it smell like rotten bodies?"

The door shut behind them. Michael didn't reply as he went for the lights to check if they worked. After a couple of minutes, the lights came on. Elliot blinked and squinted. This place wasn't so rotten. Just the smell of rotten bodies disturbed the place. She sighed and stared at the main stage. The curtains were ripped for some reason.

"Go check the backstage if you can, Elliot. See if there's anything unusual in there." Michael muttered, walking towards the curtains and began to pull them off.

She nodded and went towards the backstage. Opening the door, something shocked her.

Dry blood was everywhere. Lying on the floor was a knife. Elliot gagged and walked back out, "Michael, can I borrow your gloves for a second?"

He looked at her and chuckled, "Elliot, you know why I don't take them off. There must be some around here."

"Okay, I'll find some then." Elliot began to walk down the hall. This looked like the actual Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria set out, the difference was that there was only one door and many vents. This is what confused her. Where was the closet with the cleaner stuff? She opened one door and was greeted with a monitor and a chair. On top of the monitor was a bobblehead. Elliot chuckled and closed the door.

"Found the office!" She yelled down the hall. Michael didn't reply.

Elliot sighed and walked down the hall. _What is he doing?_ She thought, _Better not be anything stupid._ She looked at where Michael was once at. He was no longer there. Elliot began to panic. Where was Michael? Why couldn't she find him?

Suddenly, Michael appeared out of the backstage, holding a blood-stained cloth and a knife. "Cleaned up in there. How come that was never cleaned up?"

Elliot shrugged, "Dad was last seen here before disappearing. After this pizzeria was the renewed Freddy Fazbear's, then after that got shut down, Fazbear's Fright was brought up."

The male shook his head and put the cloth on the stage and the knife in the bin, "Should I tell you the reason why I want to run a restaurant?"

"Yeah, you should. Why are you making me work?" Elliot crossed her arms.

Michael sighed and pushed his cap down, "I'm trying to lure Dad in here."

"What?"

"You heard me, Elliot."

"W-What about that- that _animatronic_?"

"Trust me, it won't return here. Never."

"Michael! We can't be sure!" Elliot yelled, flinging her arms up in the air. "I went hunting for you to see you on the street! It might of FOLLOWED us!"

Michael shook his head, "It hasn't followed us."

"I know it hasn't, Elliot."


	3. Chapter Three

Elliot crossed her arms and shook her head. She wasn't even sure that Michael was telling the truth. "Just promise me you know that it hasn't."

"I don't have to promise you. I know it hasn't followed." Michael smiled slightly.

The two didn't talk to each other after that. Elliot went back to wiping tables as Michael went back to sorting the stage out. In Elliot's mind, she kept thinking of what would of happened if she hadn't found Michael. This wouldn't of happened. None of it. She shook her head and noticed she was cleaning the same spot for ages.

The tables took long to sort out than Elliot had expected. She put the cloth down and sighed, "That's it, right?" She looked over at Michael, who was still sorting out the stage.

"It's not. The office needs cleaning too." Michael muttered, concentrating on the stage.

Elliot groaned and walked towards the door that led to the strange office with many vents to go through. She opened the door and looked around. It was certainly dusty in there, that's for sure. Elliot took the cloth out and sighed, beginning to clean. It felt like a cleaning game to her now.

She finished cleaning after 2 hours of it. Elliot mumbled something that wasn't audible and walked out. The lights had been turned off because she couldn't see. She groaned and walked away from the door, running her hands along the wall for guidance. Her hand went over something and she pressed it.

The lights suddenly came back on and Michael was gone from the stage. Elliot walked over to the stage and blinked. His equipment was still here, though. "Michael, if you are trying to play a prank on me, I know it won't work."

Nobody replied. Elliot gulped, "Michael?" She looked around, shaking from head to toe. Where was her older brother? Suddenly, the doors opened. A shadow stood there, soaking wet, with an animatronic.

"I found one, Elliot! The thing was hanging around outside!" Michael chirped, dragging the animatronic in.

"Where was that?" Elliot pointed at the animatronic.

"In the alleyway! I called it Lefty."

"Lefty?"

"Yeah!"

Elliot gulped and sighed. Her brother had experience with animatronics but did he know how to work them? Honestly at this point, she didn't care. Just as long Michael knew what he was doing.

"Where should we put it?" Elliot titled it.

"Don't know. Probably in the backstage for now." Michael was still dragging the animatronic towards the backstage. "Might fix it, too."

"Alright, just..."

"Just what?"

"Be safe with that thing, Michael." Elliot muttered. "It might activate without you knowing, yknow? Just watch out for that."

"Why are you so cautious with the things I do?" Michael chuckled softly, putting the animatronic down on the floor and opened the door to the backstage.

"Because you're my brother and... I care about you."


	4. Chapter Four

Michael had disappeared into the backstage to fix the animatronic named 'Lefty'. Elliot was left with multiple jobs. She looked at the front doors and looked around just in case somebody else was inside without the two knowing. Knowing that she was safe, she opened the doors.

The rain had became heavy. She stepped outside and went to the side, where the alleyway was. Elliot looked down the area and gulped. Another animatronic had been left outside. Suddenly, she felt hands press down on her shoulders.

"You can bring that in after." A voice spoke.

Elliot looked up to see Michael. She sighed in relief, "Alright. To be honest, it looks like Baby."

"Scrap Baby." Michael whispered, staring at the animatronic that had been left.

A questionable look appeared on Elliot's face, "Scrap Baby, huh?"

"Yeah, there's a label on her saying Scrap Baby. Maybe somebody had her before."

Elliot scoffed and looked at Scrap Baby. So he wasn't joking. There was a small label with a name. 'Scrap Baby'. Elliot shivered, "Can we go back inside?"

"Okay. I need to sort out Lefty still." Michael took his hands off of his sister's shoulders and walked off back to the pizzeria.

Elliot sighed and stuffed her hands back in her pocket. She keeps thinking... What if nothing happened? Would the old location still be open?

All this thoughts began to stress her out. Badly. Elliot's breath became quick and she turned around, running away from the pizzeria. **She has to find him. And quickly.**

* * *

A / N : Hewwo! This chapter is short because I'm busy doing other things! I promise a new chapter will come out tomorrow, which will be longer.


	5. Chapter Five

Rain began to pour more and more, making it more humid than ever. Elliot stopped and blinked, looking at the pizzeria that she had began to run from. How come she hasn't move a step from there? She was running though, right? Elliot turned back and came face to face with a gate that had electric wires on top.

"Oh." She muttered, and walked over to the gate door, trying to open it. No budge. Elliot sighed and stuffed her hands in her pocket. Well, how was she going to find him?

Elliot stood there in thought before looking back at the pizzeria. What if Michael had the key to the gate door? She went back to the pizzeria and opened the doors. Michael was stood there, possibly waiting for her.

"Jeez, Elliot! Where was you going?" Michael stared down at his sister.

Elliot gulped and looked up at him, "N-Nowhere."

It was obvious that she was going somewhere. Elliot wouldn't be this drenched. Michael crouched to her level and placed his gloved hands on Elliot's shoulders.

"C'mon, Elliot. You don't have to lie to me." It was the first time Elliot saw Michael smile slightly. He hasn't been smiling since the incident happened.

Elliot teared up and looked at the floor, "I just... wanted to look for him, you know? I—"

"Why would you want to bring him back here?" Michael titled his head slightly.

Elliot didn't reply. She wiped her tears away and looked at her dead-but-not brother. Michael sighed and got up, dusting his clothes off.

"Look, we wait until he turns up. No point just wasting our time hunting for him." Michael then walked off back to the backstage.

Elliot stood there and inhaled. This... what... It began to confuse her so much. She sat at one of the clean tables, putting her head onto it.

_Maybe... maybe she can think about the past for a bit, you know?_


	6. Chapter Six

_"I didn't mean to do it!" The voice yelled from behind the closed door._

_Elliot wished that the two of them would stop arguing. She sighed and looked at the floor, blinking out tears. The last time she saw her family happy was before... this happened. Without thinking twice, Elliot knocked on the door. The arguing suddenly stopped as she did this. The handle of the door had twisted and the door opened. Two figures appeared. But the one was on the bed, crying._

_"What do you need, Elliot?" William asked, staring at her._

_"Can I—"_

_"No." William crossed his arms. How did he know...?_

_Elliot fell quiet. Then, the door got slammed in her face. She hung her head low and walked off. Her luck was always bad with this family, huh?_

* * *

"Elliot?" A voice called out.

"ELLIOT!"

The girl jumped up and blinked, looking up. Michael. She coughed, noticing wet marks on her trousers. Oh. Elliot was crying. She wiped the rest of her tears away and got up, "Sorry, Michael."

"It's fine, Elliot. I understand how you need space sometimes." Michael smiled slightly at his sister.

Elliot nodded and walked towards the bathroom. While doing so, she heard a noise down the office hall. Elliot blinked and looked down the hall. There stood an animatronic she hadn't recognised before. _What..?_ She blinked once and it was gone. Elliot sighed, her mind was playing tricks on her. As she turned away, it appeared again.

It seemed like it was after something.

* * *

A/N : Sorry for the long wait! I had a writer block! That's why the chapter is short.


End file.
